Power Rangers Virtual Force
by By Anonymous
Summary: Five teenagers must combat the new threat of Vilord, brother of the demonic Grimlord in order to channel Virtual Reality and the ultimate power called the Core. Please RR!
1. Prologue

**Notes:** Welcome to my Power Rangers Virtual Force fic! Just to let you know, this tale coincides with the VR Troopers universe, and you will see how once you read. Enjoy and review!

Somewhere, there was a ripple in time and space that lead to another dimension; it would lead to another world. This dimension was dark and desolate, and smelled of murkiness and reeked with evil. There was no human in sight and all that was left was darkness. However, there stood a being walking down another dark path towards an unknown destination. In every footstep he took, there was anger, fury and passion developed in each one. This thing walking had a purpose and it was quite obvious that he had nothing but evil intentions.

This thing walking down the narrow path was guided by lit up, flaming torches that rested on each side of the walls it was near. The face of this being was cloaked as was his slender though wretched body. The flowing long black robes and scepter that this thing wielded had added to his mystique and made him appear even more frightening and scary. Finally, he made it to where he wanted to go and entered a large palace-like chamber that occupied not only him, but a cavalcade of other otherworldly creatures that made him as well as the monsters look even more disturbing. As the robed creature walked into the room, all of the creatures raised their arms to the sky and chanted,

"HAIL VILORD, MASTER OF THE VIRTUAL WORLD!"

The cloaked being began to laugh maniacally and faced the demonic creatures as he took a seat on the throne that centered around all of the monsters. His laughter confused the monsters somewhat as he sat at the throne laughing. Not placing his scepter down for anything, the cloaked figure began to talk and none of the monsters were expecting what he had to say.

"All of you, my hideous and destructive friends, must be prepared for what I have planned." Vilord spoke as he waved his scepter around toward the monsters. "As you all know, my brother, the one once called Grimlord has been dead for a while now. But that was the past, and now I will avenge my brother's doom! The VR Troopers have long since disappeared from sight, but now I have a new mission. I will use my brother's company Ziktor Industries to distribute new technology in this cyber-age of 2017! Soon enough, I'll uncover the very source of the world called the Core. With the Core, I'll be able to control not only technology, but I will control the world and make it our own!"

After Vilord's little speech, the monster began to celebrate and congratulate their leader. Standing before them was a monster that resembled a samurai, but had a silver body, a long katana, and creepy scaly skin. The demon's name was Xero, and he bowed before Vilord. Surrounding Xero was a group of cyborgs that were all black, and moved in a robotic fashion with silver faces and silver fists. Armorines were their names, and they came by the thousands.

"Master Vilord, I must ask of you something!" Xero spoke out.

"What is it that you want Xero?" Vilord asked.

"How will we attain the Core?" Xero questioned. Much to his surprise, Vilord began to laugh again. He held out his scepter and made an image appear of a man that most in this world knew all to well; that man was Dr. Thomas Oliver. He looked the same as he did some years ago, and one would have to ask if he had aged or not.

"Dr. Thomas Oliver of Angel Grove is an intelligent inventor, scientist and teacher. Once in 2004, he brought to life the power of the Dinosaurs and I have discovered that once he was a Power Ranger. In his studies with one Dr. Anton Mercer, he discovered the Core but kept it a closely guarded secret. By using him we will get the Core and destroy the world!" Vilord said.

"Do we have any links to him?" Xero asked.

"Yes, it is to my understanding that his children are touring Ziktor Industries right now as we speak. We'll hold them ransom in exchange for the Core. That is why I need a squad of Armorines to go and get them." Vilord explained.

"It's as good as done master, as good as done!" Xero said as Vilord once again began to laugh evilly. The plan was in motion, and now everything was going to take shape.


	2. The New Teens

**Notes:** Please, enjoy and review! Remember this is just the intro of our characters, the best has definitely yet to come!

**"Please students, step lively!** We must continue on with the tour before the bus comes!" called the voice of a teacher. She was portly, with a flower dress and short cut silver strands of hair. Her glasses and silver hair shined due to the lights above her, and she continued to walk with a crowd of teenagers following her. The place they were in was a large factory, filled to the tee with shiny metallic objects as well as animated logos floating around everywhere. Computers were everywhere as well and machines creating various objects. Once again, the teacher warned the students about their time in the tour.

"Man, can **Ms. Appleby** get any louder?" a girl asked covering her ears as her teacher began to direct them to the next part of the tour. She was very beautiful, and had shimmering hazel hair. She wore a pair of leather black pants, a pink t-shirt that cut off around her naval, and had her hot-pink book-bag strapped to her back.

"You never know, those voice enhancers she bought tend to get a bit loud at times. Damn those things." a guy told the girl with the pink. He resembled her, but he was tall with a white shirt, denim jeans and a black shoulder-messenger bag.

"Yeah, well we can thank our father for those damn things. I still remember the **iPod3000** he bought me with the money from that." The girl said with a smile rising to her face.

"**The great Dr. Thomas Oliver a.k.a Tommy a.k.a Daddy a.k.a pain in my ass!**" the guy yelled to his sister as they entered another facet of the factory.

"**Shawn Oliver**, what have I told you about you're language!" Ms. Appleby yelled to him. She was a good distance away from Shawn, who quickly apologized.

"You're such a spaz, Shawn." Shawn's sister told him.

"Oh, shut up **Kristina**. You know I'm still pissed at dad for what he did last week. Instead of asking us how we felt, he forced us to go on this boring trip to Ziktor Factory and he took away my **XCell-phone**!" Shawn said angrily to his sister.

"First off, it's not dad's fault that you failed you're Math Final for the umpteenth time! He warned you that if you didn't study those Cyberdisks you would fail and he would take the phone away, so that's you're ass bro!" Kristina said as she and her brother glared at one another.

"Guys, calm down you're arguing is getting on my nerves! I'm trying to listen to Ms. Appleby." a guy turned around to them. His skin was mocha-colored, and he had a blue fitted cap on his head, and had on a blue Jersey with jeans on.

"**Ramel**, mind you're business! And how in the world could you enjoy this, I mean its **COMPUTERS** man?" Shawn yelled.

"Please, this stuff is fire dog! New cybernetics created and all of these machines, I might take a job soon at Ziktor Industries."

"If you could stay awake…" Kristina said as she placed on some soft music with the small micro object which she called the iPod3000. Mrs. Appleby and the students entered another place in Ziktor Industries. It was a expansive assembly line creating various machines and objects, and it smelled of metal and sweat. The students, including Shawn, Kristina and Ramel stood and watched the machines begin to tinker with the metals creating computers and other machines like themselves.

"**Cory and Trish** better hurry. They're missing some interesting stuff." Ramel said as he looked at the assembly line wide-eyed.

"Please, those two are probably off somewhere doing only God knows what." Shawn said as he placed his hands across his chest. After he finished talking, sure enough the two teens named Cory and Trish entered, looking disheveled and too happy. Cory had on a green shirt and pants, while Trish began fixing her blonde hair and straightening her beautiful golden outfit. Cory was just as tall as Shawn, and had muscles, while Trish had just a dazzling smile.

"So glad you guys could join us. If you two were more into this trip than each other, maybe you could learn something." Ramel said with a serious like tone.

"Please, Ramel we did learn something from this!" Trish debated. "Yeah, that the downstairs lab is a great place to make out!" Cory answered as the five broke out laughing. Cory and Trish just gave each other nice kisses. "Okay, guys stop! Appleby's about to talk!" Kristina warned.

"Class, today I am proud to present to you **Mr. Kent Ziktor**, brother of Cross World City's former billion-dollar executive of Ziktor Industries, **Karl Ziktor**! As we know, Mr. Ziktor has revived his brother's oil business in 2005 some nine years after the disappearance of his brother. Presently, Mr. Ziktor is the lead distributor in not only oil but in cybernetics and is the top person to bring technology into the forefront here in 2017!" Ms. Appleby informed as she brought out Kent Ziktor. Clothed in a black suit and his brown hair tied in a ponytail, Ziktor faced the teens after a round of applause.

"Thank you students! I am proud to stand here and present to you my brother's dream of helping the world! Instead of just finding oil, I am glad to present you all with new technology that will assist the world and make things extra efficient for many years to come! I…" Ziktor paused after he was interrupted by a large explosion near the teens. Rubble began to fall on the floor as a group of mechanized** Armorines** began to show their robotic faces near the entrance to the assembly line hall. Causing chaos, the Armorines began to attack the innocent teens and Ms. Appleby began her screaming fit. Secretly, Ziktor began to give a radiant smirk. **"Attack them."** He lowly whispered.

Looking as this melee unfold were the five, **Shawn, Kristina, Trish, Ramel and Cory**. They watched as the Armorines attacked their peers with no mercy. They feared the new enemies, but deep within they all had this feeling of wanting to help. Shawn was the first to step out and face one of the Armorines, and kicked the Armorine's head clean off. It began to malfunction and it vanished.

"**Cory what the hell are you doing?**" Kristina called for her brother who got into fighting stance.

"Come on guys, **my parents and uncle Jason** didn't teach us martial arts for nothing! Let's kick these things butts!" Shawn said to his friends. **Strangely enough, they did as Shawn said and went out to attack the Armorine forces.**


	3. The Plan Is In Motion

**Notes:** Welcome to Part 3, where things start to heat up! Remember peeps R/R.- **_Xtreme Slayer_**

Just as easy as they caused terror, **the Armorines** began to get the cogs kicked out of them as the five benevolent teens began to battle them. As one of the metallic monsters accosted two female students, Trish stepped in and punched the Armorine hard in its mid-section, flipped it over her back and smashed its face with her foot. Taking a step back, Trish watched as the Armorine began to malfunction and vanquish. Smiling, she sarcastically said, **"Didn't you're mother ever teach you how to treat a lady? You mechanical bucket of bolts."**

However, Trish's victory was short-lived and she was kicked in her face and thrown back onto a wall. Pieces of rubble fell onto her golden locks and but nothing really serious happened to Trish. Looking around searching for her loved one Cory, Trish called out to him with their special link that they made; she called out to him using her mental ability of **telepathy**. Luckily for her, Cory was free since he just took out two of the Armorine warriors.

'_Baby, I need some help over here_.' Trish sent the message through her mind to Cory's. Instantly getting the message, Cory looked toward Trish and ran to her direction in a hurry. Three of the Armorines were about to corner the fallen Trish, but Cory stopped them before they could commit any form of harm to his lover. "**Excuse me**!" Cory yelled out as he got the three robots' attentions. Quickly, he elbow smashed the Armorine in the face causing it to malfunction and he spin-kicked the other two which started the malfunctioning process as well. Done, Cory picked Trish up and carried her in his cradling arms, while she put her arms across him as he let her go.

"Why thank you sir. That was very gallant." Trish said as she stared at her boyfriend. "Anytime honey." He replied with a light kiss on her cheek causing laughter. But, two Armorines came to them and they swiftly landed a double kick malfunctioning them both. Across the room, Ramel was busy handling five Armorines by Ms. Appleby and Kent Ziktor. As Ramel made every punch and kick, Appleby fell into hysterias but Ziktor was secretly egging on his mechanical monsters. 'Come on now. You things are 100 times better than **Skugs **and stronger than **Putty Patrollers**. **KILL THEM**!' Mr. Ziktor yelled in frustration to himself.

Ramel on the other hand violently smacked the head off one of his Armorines and quickly punched the malfunctioning body away from his sight. Taking on another one, Ramel rose and gave a snap kick knocking the Armorines down, and he clutched one and threw it into the remaining one, causing them to malfunction. "**Okay, who else wants some of this?**" Ramel said as he looked around for more of the Armorines. However, **brother and sister Shawn and Kristina Oliver were finishing up the remaining mechanical monstrosities with their teamwork kata.**

Shawn grabbed an Armorine and swung it into a waiting Kristina who had kicked it to the side. Shawn now went for three of the Armorines and punched one out, kicked out another and malfunctioned it, and chopped off the head of the last Armorine in his way. Flipping around, Shawn single-handedly took out a group of six Armorines by giving a Ryu-style hurricane kick with his skillful martial arts talents. Shawn said nothing but gave a smirk and looked at his sister who was about to face five more Armorines.

"_Need any help sis_?" Shawn asked smugly. Kristina smiled and looked toward her brother. "Please, I'll take them out easily." She said as she got into fighting stance.

Dodging one of their kicks, Kristina moved and snapped the head off one of the Armorines and it began to malfunction, and Kristina threw the body toward two of the machines. Using one of the Armorines as her launching pad, she jumped from off of the robot and smashed the head of the other in an aerial fashion. Quickly, Shawn punched out the last Armorine. With them malfunctioning, the Armorines made their great escape through vanquishing, and the five fighters assembled as well as their fellow peers.

"**Okay, that was just the best thing that happened in my life since I discovered what PSP stood for**." Ramel said aloud. His four friends just looked dumbfounded and Ramel quickly brushed off the joke. They all went to Ms. Appleby's side and brought the lady to her feet.

"You alright Ms. Appleby?" Kristina asked holding one arm of the pudgy woman.

"Yes, Kristina dear. I am fine. That was a really strange occurrence; we should be heading back to the bus by now." Mrs. Appleby said as the teens and she made their way out. Strangely enough, Mr. Ziktor was nowhere to be seen and the teens as well as their teacher forgot about him.

Ziktor however made the move past the teenagers by vanishing back into his dimension, and once again he took over his gloomy and frightful appearance as the cloaked and demonic Vilord. Sitting upon his thrown and holding that wretched scepter, Vilord began to yell at his monsters and other creatures about what just transpired at the factory.

"Why the hell am I keeping you monsters if you can do no good for me? Those Armorines were mincemeat for those children of **Dr. Oliver** and their little friends. **You have failed me, Xero**!" Vilord yelled with fury. Xero on the other hand made his way from the crowd of monsters and looked at his master. "No sire, please forgive me! Tylox has created a new plan that I am sure will please you!"

"**Show yourself Tylox**!" Vilord called. With that said, a bird like creature with blue feathers, a robe similar to Vilord's and with a helmet on his head appeared before the grim master. "Master, I have created a new monster that I'll unleash on Cross World City, and he'll force Dr. Oliver to show himself!" Tylox explained.

"Well bring him out!" Vilord yelled. From the darkness, came forth a monster that resembled a knight, but not a knight in shining armor. In most ways, he looked like a modified version of the **Knasty Knight** sent in the past by one **Rita Repulsa**. A long sword was in the hands of this monster and he began to laugh maniacally.

**"I present to you Master Vilord, Knightmare." Tylox said as Knightmare made some swishes to the air with his sword. "I am at you're command sire." Knightmare said evilly.**

"**THEN GO! DESTROY CROSS WORLD CITY**!" Vilord yelled with new energy and fury mixed together, with evil laughter plaguing his voice. After the fit, Knightmare vanished and prepared to do damage to all those in his way.


	4. The Last Hope

**Notes:** Special shout-out to **jedi4jesus** for reviewing! This chapter is very pivotal to the story and please sit back, enjoy, and review because there will be upgrades daily!-**_Xtreme Slayer_**

Already on the school-bus, the students of Ms. Appleby's class were all shaken by what just went down about five minutes ago at Ziktor Industries. The bus was filled with chatter and other assorted sounds as the teens assessed what went down, but most of all they all were ready to get out of Cross World City and go back home to **Angel Grove**. The ones in deep conversation already were our five heroes who were also the topic of discussion amongst the teen students of Angel Grove High.

"_I have a strange feeling about all of this, guys_." Shawn said out of the blue. He, his sister, Trish, Cory and Ramel were all seated in the back of the bus and they were not talking unlike the others. This was the first time in any of their conversations that Shawn would break the ice.

"What do you mean?" Trish asked as she moved from her comfortable position near Cory's muscular chest. Shawn was trying to think of the words to explain his feelings, and after a moment he finally had found the right words.

"This whole ordeal with those buckets of bolts! I mean, were on a boring ass trip of **Ziktor Industries**, and then they appear! Something is up." Shawn said raising his hand and putting it through his brown hair.

"Hey, maybe the government is angry that kids like us are watching the wealthiest man in the world at work, and they think we know too much, so they sent those robots on us!" Kristina said, but all she got was blank glares from her friends and her sibling. "Damn, can't I at least crack a joke?" Kristina continued as she checked her nails to avoid blushing.

"But wait a minute those things did look familiar you know? **Back in 1996**, there were these mechanized warriors called **Cogs** that would rampage through Angel Grove. They looked just like those things we fought earlier." Ramel said thinking back.

"Yeah! My dad said something about them. He even told me that he and **Dr. O** fought them before in the past. They even fought **Putty Patrollers** way back in their high-school years. You're mom,** Mrs. O** even fought the Putties before he explained. Oh yeah, and some sucky-ass things called **_Piranhatrogs, Piranhatrons_** whatever." Trish explained as she looked specifically at Shawn and Kristina.

"My mom!** Kimberly Hart Oliver actually fought someone**? I thought she was too much of a girlie-girl for fighting! Uncle Jason must be mistaken." Kristina laughed as her faced turned almost pink and crimson.

"**No, mom was a tough-cookie back in the day. She actually left dad when she found out he was dating that Aussie Katherine Hillard behind her back while she was pregnant with us. But lucky for us, dad and mom reconciled after his Dinosaur experiments in 2004.**" Shawn explained.

"I'm glad Dad came back to Angel Grove too. **After mom's car accident in Switzerland** after she had me he couldn't handle it and moved back there." Trish explained as she looked around.

"**Uncle Jason and Trini were very in love. I miss her.**" Kristina said simply. She and Trish slapped fives and Trish agreed. After those words were said, the five teens became silent as they approached the exiting streets of Cross World City. However, the bus began to shake and quiver right after a tremor hit the ground. Everyone moving about violently, they all searched to see where they were. Large buildings surrounded them as well as a neighbor by bridge over water. However, the next sight they saw was something they never expected to see. **The monstrous entity Knightmare was now gigantic and began to crumble and destroy buildings with his black fists and sword and steadily demolished the city.**

"What the_ hell_ is that!" Cory yelled as he and his four close friends looked from inside the school bus.

"There is only one way to find out, let's break out!" Shawn also yelled kicking the back door out and exiting along with his four other friends. Standing close to one another, the other teens didn't notice the absence of the five who watched Knightmare's reign of terror.

"Okay a gigantic ass monster that looks like he's from **King Arthur's Roundtable** is wreaking havoc, what the hell do we do now?" Ramel asked staring back from his friends to the monster known as Knightmare. However, a weird sensation began to occur just after Ramel finished his sentence. Feeling as though they were floating, the five teens disappeared in a familiar multicolor of lights: Shawn teleported in white light; Kristina teleported in pink light; Ramel teleported in blue light; Cory teleported in green light and Trish teleported in yellow light. Their destination was unknown.

* * *

After what seemed like forever, the five teenagers stopped their teleportation and landed someplace that they never have been before. Looking around, Shawn noticed just like the others, that this place was all white and colors of red and blue were blinking all around. Computers were surrounding them and in the center was a big computer screen that read **V.R.,** and the place smelled of new technology.

"Now where are we?" Kristina questioned aloud.

"**This place is awesome! Look at all the computers and gadgetry. It's amazing!**" Ramel said awestruck as he began to tinker with some of the computers, though making sure not to put in any command. Suddenly, a face appeared on the computer screen in the center, and the teens saw the blue and blurry face of an unknown being that they never encountered.

"Greetings my new friends." The face told them with a smile as the confused teens looked toward them.

"Who are you?" Cory asked the face.

"**Please do not be alarmed, my name is Zordon the sage of Altar**." Zordon spoke in his wise voice as he looked at the five teenagers. Also making an appearance were three people all familiar to the teenagers as they appeared behind Zordon's computer screen. **They were of course Dr. Thomas Oliver, his wife Kimberly Oliver and friend Jason Scott.**

"**Mom, dad what's going on**?" Shawn and Kristina asked in unison to Dr. Oliver and Kimberly.

"Yeah daddy what's up?" Trish questioned Jason.

"**To put it simply guys, were in some real deep trouble right now and the Earth needs you're assistance**." Dr. Oliver said as he looked at the five teenagers.

"_So what do you want us to do_?" Kristina asked.

Dr. O just took of his glasses and began to wipe them, after placing them back on he just calmly stated "It's easy, we think it's time that you guys revive one of the most incredible group of heroes the world has ever seen. **Guys and girls, we need you to become the new Power Rangers through virtual reality**."


	5. The Power Is On

**Notes:** Here's the next installment my peeps, thanks for the reviews! Oh yeah, **RedGenesisRanger**, you will see how the _**VR Troopers**_ work into the fic, and it'll be great! R/R!**_- Xtreme Slayer_**

"**Power Rangers!**" Kristina questioned to her father.

"**Virtual Reality!**" Ramel also questioned but with enthusiasm and wide eyes.

"Okay, let's just back up and check the side and rear view mirrors for a second. What in the world are you talking about dad?" Shawn asked his father with a blank expression on his face. Dr. O just looked at his son and replied, "It's simple Shawn, you have all been selected to defend the Earth from a new threat that has entered our midst."

"Might I add **Tommy**, that this threat is one of the most powerful and abysmal forces I have ever encountered." Zordon spoke to all as Dr. O finished his little sentence.

"But where _did _Zordon come from? I always remembered you and mom talking about him saying that he was a father figure to you all at one point in your lives. But you also said he **died**, and did not say anything about a _floaty head_." Trish asked Jason as he stared back into his daughter's hazel eyes. "I can't really explain it to you Trish, **but Zordon himself could shed some light on it**." Jason told his daughter as they looked at the head for answers.

"**I was brought back to life through the new technology passed on by Dr. Oliver here. You see my spirit was not transcended into the afterlife, so I was left stranded in time and space. I sent a message to Tommy to come and free me when the time was right, and he did so through this supercomputer. Where you are standing right now teenagers, is the same place where generations of former Power Rangers stood, including you're parents. This is the Power Chamber**." Zordon told in great detail as he smiled at his three former heroes.

"**So Dr. O, Mrs. O and Jason were once Power Rangers**?" Cory questioned, Zordon nodded his head yes. Kristina was the one to start to bust out laughing, and Kimberly looked toward her daughter.

"And what's so funny about that honey?" Kimberly asked her still giggling daughter. "It's just… I can't see you fighting monsters and such mom. You are so _Mrs. Homemaker and Mommy_." Kristina laughed. Kimberly headed for her daughter with swiftness and **gave her a sharp kick** to the abdomen crashing her into the floor. Kimberly then laughed and helped her daughter up.

"Damn mom! I was just playing with you!" Kristina said with anger and mixed emotions as she just brushed off the assault on her midsection by her mother. "Just to let you know, **I am not a pushover**! Some of the most gruesome monsters came my way and I held my own. Isn't that right guys?" Kimberly asked Tommy and Jason who each agreed with her. Shawn however was getting a little teed off.

"Now that all the pleasantries are out of the way, Zordon can you tell us what this new threat is exactly?" Shawn questioned with anxiousness in his voice. "Not a problem, Shawn. **Please all turn to the viewing screen**." Zordon instructed as the five teens as well as the three ex-Rangers watched the images of **Vilord** and his monsters appear on the screen.

"This is the monstrous entity known as Vilord. Through extensive research, we have concluded that Vilord is the brother of long-destroyed monster named **Grimlord** who nearly took apart **Cross World City**, if it weren't for the efforts of the **VR Troopers; a trio of warriors who used virtual reality to defeat him. Vilord now wants revenge for his brother's destruction and wants control of a talisman called the Core**. The Core is a powerful item that when used could give the weaver ultimate power. Luckily, I have found the Core and **Tommy and myself have used it to create five devices** that will give you the power and technology to access virtual reality. You see, virtual reality is so powerful and extreme, you can get a new gateway of power." Zordon told them all in great detail. As he did, continuous images of Vilord, Tylox, Zero, his monster kingdom, and computer specs shown on the screen.

"But we did get help on this, by someone who used virtual reality. He is a very intelligent man, known as **Ryan Steel**, son of virtual reality innovator,** Tyler Steel**." Dr. Oliver explained. As he did this Cory shrugged and looked.

"I should've known. All those years of Ryan tinkering with that of technology and such." Cory said thinking back. Dr. O just looked at Cory and asked "What are you talking about Cory?"

"**Ryan Steel is my father**. Not my _biological_ father though, he adopted me after he realized I was homeless. We left Cross World City when I was very young and he raised me here in Angel Grove. I never knew nor did he tell me he knew you, Dr. O. **Wow, it's a small world**." Cory explained to the group.

"So where is Ryan Steel now? His assistance could be greatly needed if we have to wield virtual reality powers." Ramel asked as he looked around the different faces.

"After I moved out, Ryan said he was going on a long vacation traveling around the world. Last time he called in,** he told me was in Russia**." Cory had backtracked.

"It's okay though. We have all the information we need." Dr. O said to the teens. Suddenly, an earsplitting alarm went off and the teens looked around for the source but seen blinking lights. "God how I don't miss that sound." Kimberly said covering her ears. "I'll say." Jason agreed doing the same as her.

"It's just as I feared. Xero, Vilord's right-hand demonic samurai is rampaging through** the business district** of Angel Grove. However, Vilord's newest monster** Knightmare** is _still_ wreaking havoc in **Cross World City**. You must act quickly teenagers, but I'm begging you on behalf of the world. As long as there have been evil there has been Power Rangers there to protect and serve. From **Ninjas**, to **Zeo**, to **Lightspeed Rescue**, to **Wild Force**, **Time Force**, and even those in **Space,** the Rangers have been there for the good of mankind. Please, assist us in this dire time and become the next generation, the **Virtual Force Rangers**." Zordon pleaded with the five chosen ones. Looking from each other to their three grown ex-Rangers.

"Being a Ranger guys is the most important honor or accolade you could ever achieve. Trust me; I regret not a single part of it." Jason told them. "It's power and drive to defeat evil and I know you guys can do it." Kimberly assured them. "And believe that you will succeed. It's your choice." Tommy finally told them. Finally answering, Shawn as well as the other teens took nervous smiles and glances, but Shawn said "We'll do it!"

Magically appearing to them were golden gadgets that were mixed with silver and in the center was different colored parts of the Core that each Ranger had; Shawn had the silver Core; Kristina had the pink Core; Ramel had the blue Core; Trish had the yellow Core; and Cory had the green Core.

"Those are _**VR Transmorphers**_, by activating them when the time is right, you'll become the Virtual Force Power Rangers and will be able to access new gateways of strength through Virtual Reality. Just say let's virtualize, and you will be ready. Good luck guys." Tommy told them; he hugged his children as did Kimberly and Jason.

"**May the power protect you my Rangers**!" Zordon called out. Shawn looked to him and said "We'll make you proud Zordon!" Shawn looked at his other teammates and they grasped their VR Transmorphers.

"**Time to Virtualize**!" the teens called out as they clicked their VR Transmorphers and began to morph.

* * *

"_Silver Virtual Force Ranger Power_!" Shawn said as he morphed into the Silver Virtual Force Power Ranger.

"_Pink Virtual Force Ranger Power_!" Kristina said as she morphed into the Pink Virtual Force Power Ranger.

"_Yellow Virtual Force Ranger Power_!" Trish said as she morphed into the Yellow Virtual Force Power Ranger.

"_Blue Virtual Force Ranger Power_!" Ramel said as he morphed into the Blue Virtual Force Power Ranger.

"_Green Virtual Force Ranger Power_!" Cory said as he morphed into the Green Virtual Force Power Ranger.

* * *

Around the big buildings and business district of Angel Grove, it was midday and the maniacal Xero along with numerous Armorines began to crowd around and vandalize with their madness.

"Let's trash this place, in the name of Vilord!" Xero exclaimed as he and the Armorines began to cause destruction. They were suddenly stopped when they saw five shadows above them on an expansive terrace.

"Who the hell are you five!" Xero yelled out angrily gripping his katana. Each of the five had on multicolored costumes with helmets and holsters.

**"Were the Power Rangers Virtual Force, and were here to stop you Xero!" the Silver Virtual Force Ranger told them as they each got into fighting poses.**

"Well come down here, and I'll rip you all apart!" Xero yelled back.

"As you wish!" the Blue Virtual Force Ranger spoke up to the monster. **And with that, the Virtual Force Power Rangers flipped toward Xero and the Armorines direction and prepared for their first battle.**

**NOTES:** Hope you guys enjoyed this installment! And to all those wondering, the **_Power Rangers Virtual Force_** look similar to that of those in _**Five Star Sentai Dairanger**_. But instead of having Red Dairanger, I made him silver.**_- Xtreme Slayer_**


	6. The Battle Begins

**Notes:** Well what can I say? The battle starts right now….R/R!**- _Xtreme Slayer_**

"**Armorines stop and attack these Power Pukes**!" Xero instructed as the whole squadron of Armorines ran toward the Virtual Force Power Rangers who stood waiting for a fight. **The Silver Virtual Force Ranger** held out his fists as well as his teammates and they all took on the Armorines who were speeding toward them.

"**Show no mercy guys**!" the Silver Ranger told the others who had agreed with him. About six Armorines came toward the lead Power Ranger, and he began to fight them off with sharp punches and swift kicks. Quickly, he took out three Armorines by landing tornado kicks and causing them to malfunction. As for the rest that came his way, they found a quick ride to the scrap heap when the Silver Ranger elbowed one in the robotic abdomen and knocked it into the dumpster, while kicking off the head of the other and flinging the malfunctioning body towards the last one. Fired up, the Silver Ranger looked for more Armorines to fight and he did. "Damn, these VR powers are _too_ cool!" Silver Ranger said happily as he continued to fight off more Armorines.

Nearest him was **the Pink Virtual Force Ranger** tried to evade kicks and punches from the Armorines by flipping and ducking attacks, and then coming back with kicks of her own. Jumping to the sky, the Pink Ranger side-swiped three Armorines and back-flipped upon two more, kicking them in the process. "Okay enough is enough losers!" she said sarcastically as she shot about seven more Armorines with her_** VR blaster**_ that came from her holster. With them malfunctioning, Pink Ranger placed her blaster back in the holster and punched out one remaining Armorine that stood in her way. "**Gotta be tougher if you want to fight me**!" Pink Ranger said as she looked at all the fallen Armorines.

Fighting cooperatively as they always do, **Yellow Virtual Force Ranger** and **the Green Virtual Force Ranger** were quickly taking apart those Armorines that wanted a piece of them. Yellow Ranger clutched an Armorine and jabbed it repeatedly, knocking off the head causing it to malfunction. Green Ranger took two of the Armorines and crushed them together with electrical energy coming off the two. Yellow Ranger made a break for three escaping Armorines by jumping from off the ground to the shoulders of Green Ranger, and landed a spinning corkscrew kick that caused the downfall of three of the Armorines. "Can't you just feel the power_ surging through us_ baby?" Yellow Ranger asked her boyfriend. "Yeah! I am _digging_ this Power Ranger shtick!" Green Ranger replied.

**Blue Virtual Force Ranger** was cornered by about seven Armorines and within his helmet, he began to smile. "Kicking their robotic automatic asses will be fun!" Blue Ranger said as he began to fight the merciless machines. Blue Ranger grabbed the arm of the Armorine, and ripped it off and began to beat it with the arm until it malfunctioned. Somersaulting over the six Armorines left, Blue Ranger went in and super-kicked two of the robots, and placed all of his energy into two punches that when struck the Armorines they overcharged and began to malfunction. With one more left, he ran and crushed its head into the nearby wall and vaulted off the wall and went into a pose.

All of the Armorines had been dealt with and the Power Rangers came face to face with Xero. The dark-hearted and scaly samurai looked at each of the five and drew out his katana. "You Power Rangers are incredible. A guy tries to conquer the world, but people like you all must defend this forsaken place; and die in the process!" Xero laughed cruelly as he looked ready to fight with the Rangers.

"**Huh, us die? We're too powerful and good for you! Let's take him down!**" Yellow Ranger said. Each of the Power Rangers took their VR blasters and switched them to their_** VR Daggers**_. Xero continued his steady laughter and ran, gunning for the Power Rangers Virtual Force who collided with him dagger-first. The Silver Ranger was the first to try and strike, but Xero evaded his attack and slashed him. Thinking it best, Pink and Blue Ranger attacked Xero together, but he swiped them both easily, as he did with Yellow and Green Ranger. However, a familiar voice called out to the Power Rangers minds.

"**Rangers, use these Cybernetic weapons to defeat Xero**!" Zordon called out as new and dominant weapons entered the hands of the Power Rangers who began to brand them.

"**_Cyber Saber_**!" Silver Ranger called out taking swipes at the air.

"**_Cyber Crossbow_**!" Pink Ranger called out loading in a projectile.

"**_Cyber Sais_**!" Yellow Ranger called out twirling her blades about.

"**_Cyber Staff_**!" Blue Ranger called out weaving his weapon.

"**_Cyber Ax_**!" Green Ranger called out swooshing with the blade.

Quickly, Silver Ranger slashed Xero with his saber, Pink Ranger shot out two projectiles and Yellow Ranger threw her sais for Xero. Blue Ranger bashed Xero with the staff, and Green Ranger took a quick hit with the ax. "Rangers, let's put these together and finish Xero off!" Silver Ranger instructed as they began to attach their weapons together creating the **_VR Cyber Cannon_**. Charging it up, each Ranger got on a side and blasted a powerful beam of energy shot at to Xero who was deeply hurt but not destroyed.

"**You've won against me today Rangers, but remember I'll be back and Knightmare is still large and in charge**!" Xero yelled out as he vanished away. Celebrating the Rangers hugged and relished this victory. "_We are great guys_!" Pink Ranger hugged her brother and friends. "_Totally fire_!" Blue Ranger exclaimed. However, another message from Zordon interrupted them.

"**Rangers, come to the Power Chambers, it is imperative**!" Zordon called out.

"No problem Zordon! **Here we go**!" Silver Ranger said, and with that he as well as the other Power Rangers teleported away in a beam of assorted multicolor.


	7. The New Knightmare

**Notes:** Here comes the next part! So my only question to you peeps, is how do you fight a gigantic monster that is rampaging through your city with extreme prejudice when you are a Power Ranger? I think you know how…lol**_- Xtreme Slayer_**

Waiting in the **Power Chamber** were the three adult ex-Rangers each taking tasks. Jason assisted Tommy with the computer work, and Kimberly also tinkered around a bit with some of the technology. However, they all stopped once the new Power Rangers teleported to the Power Chamber. Kimberly just smiled at the sight of them; she loved being a Power Ranger in her day and just hoped that the kids cherished this honor of saving and protecting the entire universe. Taking off their helmets, the Rangers stood clad in their costumes and looked toward Zordon first.

"**Zordon, those weapons are spectacular**! They helped us kick the Armorines as…as good as any other old weapon!" Ramel spoke but realized that he was talking to a man of infinite wisdom.

"I'm glad that you were successful in using them Ramel. In the future, they'll be of more great help to you." Zordon told him. "But now on to more pressing matters, that are at hand my Power Rangers. Knightmare is still on the loose in Cross World City and the civilians there need you're help."

"But how do we stop him, when he's the size of the _**Empire State Building**_?" Shawn questioned putting his hand out. "It's an easy way to stop him guys. And that is by using your brand-spanking new **Virtual Force Zords**!" Dr. Oliver told them excitedly as he brought up images of the Zords on the Viewing Screen. The Virtual Force Power Rangers were in awe at the sight of these fighting machines which were demonstrating unforeseen powers that the Rangers never seen before.

"**Okay, let me tell you what you're Zords are; vehicles that you can use when giant monsters attack. These Virtual Force Zords are packed to the brink with virtual reality and when the time is right, you five will come together and create the Virtual Force Megazord.**" Tommy explained as the Zords continued with their demonstrations. The Rangers just were awestruck and were enthralled by the new Zords.

"_Cory, brave and aggressive; the **Taurus** will answer to your call_." Zordon showed Cory his new zord, the green bull that was massive with large horns that was called the Taurus. Cory gave a smile and beamed with pride at his Zord.

"_Trish, sly and clever; you shall pilot the **Wildcat**_." Zordon displayed the Wildcat as the zord screeched and showed swiftness. Of course, Trish was delighted with her new friend. Jason smiled and knew his daughter was content.

"_Ramel, intelligent and insightful; the **Wolf** will be an important ally to you_." Zordon presented the Wolf as it howled and displayed power, completely overtaking the senses of a pleased Ramel.

"_Kristina, graceful but authoritative; we have modified you're father's zord and for you, you shall take control of the **VR Falconzord**. Tommy has piloted this zord for sometime and he proved successful. You shall do the same_." Zordon displayed the new and improved version of the Falconzord as Kristina looked at it and her father with gratitude.

"_Finally; Shawn, strong and prevailing, we also modified a former Zord of you're father's and you shall pilot the **VR Tigerzord**. May its wisdom and strength merge with you're own_." Zordon showed the Tigerzord roaming around roaring Tommy looked satisfied with his son and vice versa. Now, all of the Power Rangers assembled together and looked at their mentors.

"**Thank you all. But now we must defeat Knightmare, wish us luck**!" the Rangers told them as they teleported out of the Power Chamber.

Knightmare continued his path of destruction as he blasted about three more buildings in Cross World City. "**You puny humans will die! All in the name of Vilord**!" Knightmare yelled as he continued to rampage. The Power Rangers however teleported onto the ground watching Knightmare. "Okay, let's call the Zords and send this thing straight to Hell!" Pink Ranger beckoned with her fists as the other Rangers agreed with her. "We need Virtual Force Zords, now!" the Rangers called to the sky for their zords.

The VR Falconzord came from the sky screeching and flying with precision and grace, Pink Ranger jumps into her zord. "**VR Falconzord online**!"

The Wolf Virtual Force Zord appeared running through the city streets and quickly, Blue Ranger boarded the zord. "**Wolf online**!"

The Wildcat came from atop a bridge and ran toward Yellow Ranger who got into her zord. "**Wildcat online**!"

The Taurus soon appeared and it charged toward the Green Ranger who entered his zord. "**Taurus online**!"

The VR Tigerzord roared and ran for Silver Ranger who boarded his zord. "VR Tigerzord is go! Let's get some **Virtual Force Megazord** power guys!" Silver Ranger called.

**The Zords ran together and began to interlock and morph together. VR Tigerzord had formed the body with the head of the Tigerzord coming though the torso; Forming the legs were the Taurus; Completing the arms were Wildcat and Wolf, and forming the head of the Megazord was the VR Falconzord. Getting into a stance, the Virtual Force Megazord was created and it appeared and looked very kick-ass.**

"So you are the Power Rangers that stand in my way. I'll kill you all and _you're dumbass robot_!" Knightmare yelled charging for the Virtual Force Megazord. Getting swiped repeatedly, the VF Megazord clutched the sword and slashed Knightmare with it. Getting back his sword, Knightmare jumped atop a building and quickly slashed VF Megazord, making it fall and crash into buildings.

"Guys, what can we do to stop this thing?" Silver Ranger questioned the others in the cockpit. "I have an idea! Let's gather all of this energy we have and knock him out with a **VR Energy Ball**!" Blue Ranger said to the leader with enthusiasm. "That's good! Let's do it!" Silver Ranger agreed.

* * *

**_Standing, the Virtual Force Megazord gathered all of its energy and placed its robotic hands together. Energy began to gather and form within its mitts and it was a rather large ball of energy. "VR Energy Ball, launch!" the Rangers yelled in the cockpit. The ball was launched in Knightmare's direction and hit the creature, finally destroying him from this reality as he was no more. Satisfied over their win, the Rangers rejoiced within the Virtual Force Megazord._**

* * *

**Notes:** The Virtual Force Megazord is a mix between the **Ninja Megazord** and the **Zeo Megazord** for all those in question.**_- Xtreme Slayer_**


End file.
